


Forgot

by guardian_rhia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Prompt, M/M, Student!Q, professor!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian_rhia/pseuds/guardian_rhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple & a bit of a cliché: Q's the student who's attracted to his Professor Bond.<br/>Christmas prompt (bit late).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



> Prompt by natalieashe: student!Q attracted to lecturer!Bond or Alec (don't mind which).
> 
> Ieks. Should have uploaded this on christmas since it was part of the christmas prompts ... *sigh* But I had no Wi-Fi and the file was on my laptop and not on my phone. Sososososo sorry ;u;
> 
> Bit of a cliché, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :3

He was too late. Too damn late. Again. And he forgot his laptop at home. Again. Maybe he shouldn’t stay up so late and program the whole night, but it was just so damn tempting … Q’s thoughts were racing as he was running towards the gates of the university. He hoped that they weren’t already locked but when he reached them – well, of course they were be locked. Not that HE could have any luck on a day like this.

First, he fell out of bed, then he spilled his tea and had to change his clothes (which meant leaving his beloved cardigan at home) and then he had missed the tube. When he finally was ON the tube he noticed that he had left his laptop at home – and his history essay too. It was due today. And he was late and the main gates were locked which meant that must use the side entrance which added another five minutes to his being-late … oh god, Prof. Bond would skin him. Or maybe he wouldn’t even let him in. He’d sometimes do that to students who were late and/or had forgotten their things. 

He really hoped this wouldn’t influence his grades too much because he has been the best in class since he has come to university.  
Q reached the side entrance and prayed that it wasn’t locked also – and luckily, it wasn’t. He slipped in and rushed towards his lecture room, stopping in front of the door for a minute to catch his breath, before he knocked and opened the door.

“Q.”, Bond’s voice was as cold as ice when the brunette closed the door behind him. He was aware that each and every student in the room was watching him as he muttered: “I’m sorry, professor, but the main g-“

“I don’t care. You’re too late and that’ll have consequences. Now go to your seat. Where’s your essay?”

“I … forgot it.”, the whisper was barely audible.

“Pardon me?”

“I am sorry, Professor Bond, but I forgot my laptop at home.”

“Not only looking for excuses, but also lazy. I want to talk to you after the lecture. Now, _go and get your seat_.”

Q sighed and trotted up to the last row, his usual seat in the middle of that row. Normally it was completely empty, as all the students preferred the front and the middle. But Q liked to watch them when he listened to Bond and so he had chosen this place.  
He sighed and pulled out paper and pencil, prepared to make notes in his clear, curly handwriting.  
But halfway through the lecture he decided that he already knew enough about that topic and just crossed his arms over the table and put his head on them. He watched Bond talking and listened to him, not really hearing the words, but more the sounds, enjoyed the sound of this calm, even voice. The professor’s movements were also calm, but there was a tension behind them, like a tiger pacing in his cage.

Q smiled lazily. Bond wasn’t meant to be here. Neither was he. But they both were and they had to make the best out of it – and they did. Bond was an excellent professor and Q was an excellent student – most of the time.  
After the lecture he stuffed paper and pencils back into his bag, got up slowly and trotted to the front, where Bond was packing his things too.

“Just a moment.”, the blond guy muttered as he tried to unplug the beamer from the computer. Didn’t work.

“Looks like the cable’s stuck.”, Q offered. “Try to turn it around one time and then it should work.”

And it did. “Thanks.”, Bond’s voice was still cool, but his smirk was smug and even a bit lascivious and Q didn’t really know what to make of it. He just hoped that his actions today – or rather his transgressions – wouldn’t influence his grades.

“C’mon.”, Bond grunted and took his own bag, walked out of the lecture room and directly strolled towards his office.  
Q followed him silently, like a shadow.  
He hadn’t been in the wing of the university before, where all the offices of the profs were. But as he watched the doors flying by he read the names, memorized them – what for? He didn’t know, he just liked to know things – liked to store them, maybe they’d come in handy later.  
He stopped abruptly when he noticed that he was alone, no Bond in front of him. As he turned around he saw the blonde guy standing in front of a door, grinning.

“You’re really not in a good mood today, are you?”, his prof asked as he unlocked the door and held it opened for Q to go in.

“W … well, actually everything’s … okay.”, the sentence which sounded so confident in his head came out as a stammer and Q cursed inside. Crap.

“Have a seat.”, Bond gestured towards the chair in front of the big oak desk and placed his bag on a tallboy at the wall, before he took the chair behind the table.

“The chair won’t bite you. Only if you’ve been naughty.”, he winked at Q who still stood frozen in the middle of the room, now moving towards the chair and carefully sitting down.

“Now, tell me. Why were you late?” Bond asked and leant back.

“I kinda missed the tube and … yeah. The front gates were locked.”

“Because it was well after the start of the first lecture”, his prof reminded him.

“Y-yeah. I had to use the side entrance”, Q muttered, looking at the floor. How he hoped this would not influence his grade – but of course it would. After all, he forgot to bring his essay.

“And your essay?”

“Still on my laptop, which is next to my bed.”

“Well, that’s the right place for it to be.” Bond’s voice was perfectly dry and Q swallowed.

“How will … today influence my grade?” he asked.

“Well, since you didn’t bring in your essay in time, you will get zero points. And you know that everyone who is too late has to write an additional essay – so that’s one missed essay and one essay which you still have to write. But since you’re my best student, I’ll give you another chance, to make today up to me and you bring in your essay tomorrow”, Bond smirked.

Oh god, did he really just offer … no, probably not. Probably he meant money or something like this, tangible things.

“And … how should I make it up?” Q asked nonetheless, not daring to meet his professor’s gaze.  
He heard him stand up, circling the table and leaning against it in front of him.

“I think you know very well how, my dear Q.”

How could one single letter sound so erotic? Q swallowed again and slowly raised his gaze. The first thing he saw, was the bulge in his professor’s pants. Then he looked higher and saw the dirty smile on Bond’s face.  
This. This was what he had dreamt about from the day that he had first seen the man. And yet he was afraid.  
“There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear.” Bond’s voice was rough as he pulled him up and into a hot, passionate kiss.

~

“By the way: The theme which you will write about is Shakespeare.”, Bond whispered in Q’s ear when they lied panting on the table, Bond over Q.

“Hmmm?” Q’s voice sounded drugged and a grin slid over Bond’s face.

“Your additional essay for being to late. Bring it in a week. Tomorrow the other.”

“Where to?” Q muttered. “I don’t have your lecture tomorrow.”

“Hmmm, you could visit me in my office”, Bond suggested and trailed his tongue over Q’s ear shell which provoked a moan.

“Guess I could do that.”, Q nodded and grinned. He slowly pushed Bond away and grabbed his clothes, fumbling with his fly as he hopped around to get into his pants.

“You really are adorable.”, Bond commented and grinned.

“Shut up, bastard”, the student muttered but shot his professor a smile. Yes, he anticipated tomorrow.


End file.
